


Like Father, Like Son 2 – The Next Big Step

by UchihanoChidori



Series: Like Father, Like Son [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihanoChidori/pseuds/UchihanoChidori
Summary: Now that Sasuke and Naruto are finally getting married, Boruto feels torn between happiness and bitterness. But what happens when he is given the opportunity to speak his mind one last time?





	Like Father, Like Son 2 – The Next Big Step

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t ‘From Which We’ll Rise’, It’s Not Fair’ nor ‘Of Sorcerers and Commoners’ but hey, it’s something! Don’t kill me <3
> 
> This was written a long time ago soon after I wrote the prequel ‘Like Father, Like Son’. I wrote it more for fun than with the actual intention of publishing, but since I had written this much I decided to waste a few minutes completing it. It’s not a huge thing, just an indulgence of mine that I hope you guys can enjoy!
> 
> This IS the final instalment of this story.
> 
> Sasuke/Naruto, with one Sided Boruto/Sasuke. Be warned. If you don’t like BoruSasu in any form possible, spare yourself and don’t read. I can live fine without mindless hate thank you.
> 
> Not betaed. Forgive the typos, it’s 2a.m.

** Like Father, Like Son 2 – The Next Big Step **

 

Heaving a loud sigh, Boruto ran a hand through his hair tiredly, grateful for the cool night breeze that caressed his far too warm cheeks. The balcony of Sasuke’s apartment was small but offered a welcomed relief from the far too crowded and noisy living room behind him.

Placing both his hands on the black metallic rail, Boruto took a deep breath and allowed his blue eyes to take in the amazing view of the lively city below, lights and slogans sparkling in the dark like so many fireflies. If Sasuke’s place wasn’t too small for five people to live in, Boruto would’ve definitely rather they’d moved there instead of remaining in his family’s house.

Life had changed a lot during the last couple years, Boruto concluded, feeling a strange sense of nostalgia filling him unexpectedly. He couldn’t say that the changes were bad in any way (quite the contrary), but he couldn't help but feel morose sometimes. It seemed like forever had gone by since Boruto had caught both his father and teacher proclaiming their love for each other and their mutual desire to be together.

It had taken a few months of secret dating for Sasuke and Naruto to finally decide to come clean about their relationship. Boruto had, of course, been following them around since the beginning to keep track of their progress. Right now, he had no idea why he had done that back then, when all he had accomplished was a constant feeling of heartbreak, jealousy and devastation; at the time, it had made sense because he had desperately needed to _understand._

Boruto had thought about it a lot - about why he had absolutely needed to see more of his father and his teacher (who also happened to be the man Boruto himself was in love with), and realized that more than being driven by his own pettiness, he was driven by an irrational fear that he’d only come to understand later on: he feared for his father’s well-being, and he feared for Sasuke’s, too.

Those two had seemed so smitten, so strangely confident that they could fix each other and whatever it was that they had ruined between them in the past that Boruto, young and idealistic as he was, couldn’t help but think there was a lot of wishful thinking there.

Their happiness at being together - how natural they were around each other - was a painful but beautiful sight to be seen, and in a way, Boruto was scared that something might ruin it; that such emotional perfection couldn’t possibly exist without being threatened by _something_. He didn’t want his father nor Sasuke to get hurt, and he genuinely wished that they could find with each other what they were looking for, because, clearly, they both needed it. Boruto couldn’t explain _how_ he knew this, but he did.

So, he had followed them in order to protect them both, he supposed. Even though it was straining on his own heart, he needed to make sure they were going down the right path and that he was giving up on his own pursuit of Sasuke’s attention for a good reason. He, too, had needed his own healing after having his hope crushed.

But, in all truth, his worries were unfounded, because it turned out those two could take care of themselves more than fine.

Sasuke and Naruto were very different from each other, and that was something easily perceived. They bickered a lot and seldom agreed on something, and yet, these were things that were natural to them and didn’t seem to disturb their relationship at all. They talked a lot about a lot of things, so no matter what the issue was, they always managed to reach a consensus that suited them both without fail. They complemented each other in everything, even in things Boruto had a hard time understanding.

More importantly, though, they genuinely enjoyed being around each other. It was like they never got bored when together, no matter how boring the date setting apparently was - as if just being in each other’s presence was gratifying enough to make everything else seem irrelevant. More than lovers, it was clear that they deeply cared about each other and were very good friends. They were always there when the other needed. These little things (apart from the more intimate and unnecessary lewd moments they shared – after all he did once hear them screwing like there was no tomorrow in the bathroom at five in the morning for no apparent reason) were what made Boruto’s heart slowly heal and embrace the future that was sure to come. Sasuke and Naruto made each other happy in ways that went beyond anything that anyone from the outside could possibly understand, and it was this change about them that was somehow wonderful to see.

Boruto often wondered about their together past - they must’ve been very close while younger - but whenever he, Himawari or Sarada asked anything about it, they’d both somehow managed to swiftly change the subject. However, it had been confirmed that they had known each other since they were kids and somehow had been friends throughout high school, for some reason going their separate ways before college. Meaning that they had had a strong bond even before either Naruto or Sasuke had met their respective wives.

Boruto often thought about the conversation he had overheard on that fateful day when his dreams had been shattered and he couldn’t help but wonder how different things would be if those two hadn’t ‘fucked up’ their relationship. Surely, Naruto wouldn’t have met Hinata, and maybe Boruto and Himawari wouldn’t have been born. Maybe Sarada wouldn’t exist either.

Boruto was often plagued by a constant question he couldn’t escape – how often during those years without Sasuke had Naruto thought about him while married to Hinata? Had Naruto been in love with Sasuke all along? Had he genuinely been in love with Hinata, too?

Had Naruto suffered from regret, from infinite longing for something that could’ve been?

His father had always been kind to Hinata, who had loved him maddeningly. Boruto liked to believe that, no matter how many regrets he had towards his relationship with Sasuke, he hadn’t regretted choosing Hinata for a wife.

Their family had been as perfect as any family could be. Apart from occasional rough and stressful days, they had always been so happy and united, so completely typical, yet, better. Only after Hinata’s death did Boruto come to realize how quickly a home could fall apart without enough pillars to keep it together. His perfect life, his perfect, happy father… everything had crumbled down.

The kind of balance their family had once had didn’t seem possible to regain. Until in came Sasuke and his suddenly very constant presence in their daily lives. For Boruto, he had felt like a hurricane, but one that had somehow managed to carry away all the bad things to leave only what was essential. Somehow, all the chaos he had brought had also managed to miraculously reorganize their family dynamic.

It was saying a lot when one considered just how unbalanced Naruto and Sasuke seemed sometimes, like kids who loved each other but couldn’t help but bump heads and talk shit at each other.

And regardless, together, they belonged. Naruto seemed happier, healthier, and more patient, and Boruto truly loved seeing that new energy in his father’s eyes. It was as if, somehow, Sasuke had given him life, and a hope that had seemed lost. This was something that made Boruto realize that, come what may, it was worth it – everything was worth it, and maybe this was how things were supposed to be for all of them.

Boruto had started preparing Himawari for the news in advance because he had feared that she might not take it lightly. She had been very close to their mother, and Boruto was sure that Naruto finding someone else – and a man – would be hard on her. Thankfully, Naruto did the right thing by inviting Sasuke and Sarada to hang out with their family as often as possible to make sure she got used to them. It wasn’t like they were ‘official’ from the beginning, but Boruto understood that they had wanted the kids to ‘get the vibe’ well enough so that it didn’t come as a shock once they came out.

It took six months of them dating in secret before they decided to finally admit to things. Himawari had reacted better than Boruto had expected (probably because she actually liked Sarada), but she did sulk a little and argued with Naruto a few times. It wasn’t that she had an issue with Naruto being with a man, but she was confused about how things would go from then on, and didn’t know what she was supposed to do and say at school. Also, she was scared of prejudice, especially for Naruto’s sake, and considering he and Sasuke were both teachers who taught at the same school, it could be dangerous. What if they got fired for it?

 _“It’s nobody’s business,”_ Boruto had said simply, tired of the useless banter. _“No-one has to hide anything, but it’s not like we have to preach it to the four winds, either. People will draw their own conclusions, and if shit happens, we’ll just stick up for our family, like we always did.”_

Naruto had been so impressed by him that he had hugged him and cried. It had been a disgusting and embarrassing moment that had made Boruto a little happy. In the end, it hadn’t been that much of a big deal at all.

And now, two years later, and with their small family of five united and ready to move on to greater and better things, Naruto and Sasuke were finally engaged and extremely serious about it.

If life had changed before, it was nothing compared to the semi-hysterical chaos of the present. Finances had to be discussed and organized and there had been the issue of where they’d all live (would they move to Naruto’s house or sell both houses and purchase a bigger one for the five of them?). Then, there was the wedding. Sasuke was fine with just a small ceremony with just the two of them and the kids, but Naruto had insisted on something a bit bigger but equally intimate with their closer co-workers, friends and what little ‘family’ they still had. Boruto knew that the event had a lot of meaning to his father, so he took Naruto’s side with the wedding party idea, even if it made no difference to him since he hated parties, anyway.

Speaking of which, the one happening behind him was incredibly boring. Himawari and Sarada seemed to be enjoying themselves, though, and his father was over the moon. This was, after all, his ‘engagement party’, so surely it was some sort of dream come true for him, to have everyone he cared about there now that he was going to marry ‘the love of his life’ as Boruto had unintentionally heard someone saying just a few minutes before – someone who actually happened to know about their past, or so he thought.

Sasuke hadn’t been too happy at first because, like Boruto, he wasn’t too fond of parties or gatherings, but as the evening stretched out, it became obvious that Naruto’s good mood had rubbed off on him.

Whatever, as long as they were happy, Boruto thought, with a sigh.

Truth be told, while Boruto had accepted his father’s relationship with Sasuke and even supported it… two years had passed and he was now 18 years old, and _still_ , he hadn’t gotten over his feelings for Sasuke.

He had hoped that it would change; that, eventually, he’d come to see Sasuke as more of a parental figure than anything else, and, well, he kind of did. Sasuke was his father’s lover and the man that was now his father’s companion and someone he and Himawari could and should come to when in need. He was a friend, a confident, someone who had earned their trust in every aspect. They would become a real family soon, and nothing would change that.

However, while Boruto definitely respected Sasuke as his soon to be former teacher, as a man and as a friend…

Boruto doubted that he’d ever see him exclusively as a ‘parent’.

It wasn’t anybody’s fault really, but he was sure that getting closer to Sasuke as an individual had only served to strengthen his feeling for the man. Boruto had genuinely tried to feel differently, to let go, to let defeat allow him to forget and move on, but...

Casual Sasuke, laughing Sasuke, angry Sasuke, concerned Sasuke, caring Sasuke, health freak Sasuke…

Morning Sasuke with his mismatched PJs, grumpy look and hair sticking in every direction. Sasuke cooking them delicious meals only to smile gratefully that they’d ask for seconds. Sasuke complaining about the mess in their house. Sasuke always trying to look out for them and their best interests, always being fair and treating them as he did Sarada…

Even when Sasuke was moody and snapping about every little thing he was just someone Boruto simply could not dislike or find a fault in.

Boruto loved everything about him and honestly thought that, for sure, all of these were things his father loved about the man, too.

In every way possible, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sarada fit with their family in the most exquisite way possible, and for this, Boruto was happy.

_But._

Even though Boruto knew Sasuke had strong feelings for him and that the two of them were now connected in such a way that he knew he should be thankful for…

The anger, jealousy and envy Boruto felt towards his father hadn’t disappeared at all, and he felt horrible for it, but he couldn’t help it, least of all now that he was old enough to finally be pursuing Sasuke. That is, if things had been different.

It wasn’t like he and Naruto had ever discussed it. Boruto had thought about it many times, more to relieve himself of the burden of his feelings than to actually get into a fight, but he’d always given up. What good would it do? Naruto had known about how Boruto felt for Sasuke all along, but fate had taken its course all the same. What could Boruto do, or say? Wouldn’t it just make things awkward between them? Wouldn’t bringing it up just make them both feel self-conscious?

Besides, things had been going fine between them lately. Boruto had calmed down his rebellious side quite a lot (for the sake of their family, mostly) and had decided to be more supportive of his father. He was about to graduate high school and soon he’d be going to college. Naruto couldn’t be prouder.

So… why should Boruto destroy everything they had built over some competitive feelings for a man who had also been the cause of their newly achieved balance?

Boruto knew that, if things got bitter between himself and Naruto, Sasuke would be deeply upset – after all, he’d done everything he possibly could to make it so they could all be happy together as a proper, functional family. Boruto could never be thankful enough for the bond he had regained with his father, and there was no way he wanted things as they were to change.

“I was wondering where you had gone off to,” a familiar, low and smooth voice said behind him, taking him slightly by surprise. Boruto looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke stepping out into the balcony, holding two bottles of beer in his hands. Stopping beside him on his left side, he extended one to Boruto, who couldn’t help but smirk as he accepted it.

“Dad’s gonna be pissed off at you for getting me beer,” he said, half-jokingly.

Sasuke merely shrugged. “I doubt there’s a single thing that is capable of pissing him off today,” he said, smirking back at Boruto. “Besides, today is a special day, so don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure you don’t overstep your boundaries.”

Sasuke turned so he was leaning the small of his back against the rail before taking a couple of swigs on his beer. Boruto allowed himself to watch him and appreciate just how handsome the man looked that night, with that short-sleeved black shirt and stylish jeans. At almost 40 years of age, the man was still quite a sight for sore eyes, even if unintentionally so. At this point, they were about the same height, Boruto only slightly shorter than Sasuke himself.

From where he stood, close but not enough to touch, Boruto could smell the simple but pleasant scent of his cologne (the one Boruto himself and Himawari had gotten him for Christmas last year). Sasuke always wore it. Boruto bit on his lower lip and tried to let go of the desire to casually touch him.

“You seem to be in a good mood, too,” Boruto pointed out casually, also taking a sip of his beer. It was nice and cold, just as he liked it.

Sasuke made a noise with the back of his throat, a small smile curving the corner of his lips. “I am,” he admitted, with a pleased smile. “It’s actually nice having so many people over, I suppose. Besides, I guess I’m… _relieved_ that everyone seems to be as excited as your dad.” He looked to the side, at Boruto, his dark eyes sharp and lively. “We’re going through good times; wouldn’t you say so?”

There was no denying it, so Boruto nodded. Life had definitely reached a much-needed balance for all of them lately, and it seemed like it could only get better from now on.

From the worry-free look on Sasuke’s handsome face, Boruto could tell that he was happy, and this warmed his heart. Still, he looked away from the man and to the lively city below instead, an odd dryness making his throat feel constricted. He took another sip on his beer to see if the feeling would go away.

Seeing that Boruto seemed unusually quiet, Sasuke shifted a bit, and at once, his carefree vibe changed to one of instant worry. “You seem upset,” he noted seriously, perceptive of Boruto as usual, much like Naruto himself. “Is something wrong?”

How annoying that Sasuke had to know him so well.

Boruto could feel those beautiful eyes becoming more intense without even looking into them. Sasuke was quickly reverting to ‘Dad Mode’ and it wasn’t something he would ever get used to no matter how hard he tried.

It was times like these that he felt the need to shake Sasuke and tell him all the things he felt and thought. Because he could deal with Sasuke as a best friend, as a figure to look up to, but definitely not as a parent.

“Everything is just fine, honestly,” Boruto assured, with dismissive wave of his hand. “It's perfect actually. I'm really happy for you and dad, so there's nothing wrong.”

“But?”

From the corner of his eyes, Boruto eyed Sasuke to find the man watching him patiently, but with a far too knowing glint in his eyes.

Boruto had to huff in annoyance and scratch at the top of his head with his free hand, messing up his rebellious hair further. “Argh, don't look at me like that, it's disturbing.”

“I just think that, if you have something bothering you, you should tell me,” Sasuke said, with a casual shrug, taking another sip on his beer without looking away from Boruto. He lowered the bottle. “Considering I can be of help of course.”

In all his newfound maturity through the years, Boruto still couldn’t help the feeling of fluttering butterflies in his stomach as he looked into those perceptive eyes. “You want me to be honest?” he ended up asking.

“Of course,” Sasuke said, and while his tone was simple, there was something beneath it that made the hairs at the back of Boruto’s head stand on end. He felt himself tense, so he rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably. There were things he wanted to tell Sasuke, feelings about all of this that he wanted to express, but at the same time…

Wasn’t that dangerous? Sasuke had known of his feelings all along, and somehow, it felt like he was pushing it on purpose. Maybe he was because… well, everything was about to change for good.

“I… don't get me wrong. As I said, I'm really happy that things turned out the way they did, but I just…” Boruto bit on his lower lip and looked away from the man. “I know this is how it was supposed to be, but… a part of me feels… _torn_ between acceptance and bitterness. I guess I'll always feel weird about it no matter what happens.”

Sasuke made a humming sound with the back of his throat. “Are you phrasing it like this because you want to address the elephant in the room, or is this just you putting an end to the issue so it's never spoken about and gets buried forever?” he inquired, clearly giving Boruto an option - to let out what he wanted, or to let it go and never speak of it again.

Boruto bit on his lower lip and closed his eyes, feeling his heartbeat catch up a pace. Sasuke sure was cleverly straightforward, but this sort of thing was generally more exciting than intimidating to the young man.

“I don't know? I think I want to do both,” Boruto admitted, knowing being honest was the best choice. “I feel like I'm carrying a burden that I need to let go of, but I'm scared that it will change things, somehow. And things have been doing great lately.” He took a deep breath and decide to push it. “Although, I know you and dad clearly know what _the elephant_ is about, so…”

“You've never talked to him about it?” Sasuke asked gently.

“You know I haven't.”

Sasuke heaved a small sigh and took another sip on his beer, leaning his head back so he could look at the starry sky. Boruto felt like it was safe to watch him, and dearly enjoyed seeing how the man looked so ridiculously relaxed around him, his guard completely down. In a way, it made him happy to see that they had reached this kind of trusting relationship. It was a shame that it would probably never feel enough.

“Boruto, you are Naruto’s kid and someone important to me,” Sasuke said after a while, his voice calm and genuinely filled with fondness. “But not just because of him. You are also my student and someone I care about. I cared even before your father and I rekindled our old flame and got to where we are today.” Sasuke Seemed to ponder his words carefully for a second. “I can't say that I see you as my own son, because I have no intention of trying to occupy your mother's place. But you are my family and I want to be someone you can trust and come to no matter what.”

“You already are,” Boruto confirmed quickly.

Sasuke lowered his head and turned it to the side so he could look back at Boruto, his eyes once more very serious. “You're already eighteen, and though not of age yet, I feel like you've matured quite a lot and that I should give you the credit you deserve. So, if you have something you want to say to me, I'll listen.”

“You just want to hear me say that I'm in love with you.” It was out before Boruto could stop himself. He had never been blatant like this before, but somehow, he didn’t feel unnerved at all, just a little dumbfounded at himself.

As expected, Sasuke didn’t even flinch, a small smirk curving the corner of his lips - Boruto was grateful it held no pity nor condescendence. “Because that's supposed to come as a shock?” he inquired softly. “What, is this outburst supposed to make my heart flutter?”

Boruto frowned, unsure if he should feel annoyed by the slight teasing or excited that Sasuke was talking to him as an adult man talking to another adult man, no babying. “I thought it was supposed to make _me_ feel better?” he mumbled, making a face. “It doesn’t make me feel relieved at all.”

When Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head from side to side, Boruto felt his cheeks heat up. “That’s because you’re in an unfortunate position in this,” Sasuke said.

Well, that was true. Oddly enough, even though this whole conversation was frustrating, Boruto was amazed at how devoid of bitterness he felt at the moment.

 “Sasuke… I _am_ happy for you and dad” Boruto replied, with a tired sigh. “You guys are like, perfect together and I know that, come what may, you'll stick with each other for the rest of your lives. And that’s a wonderful thing. I don't want anything to harm that, seriously.”

“I know your feelings about Naruto and me are genuine.” Sasuke’s smirk turned to a grateful smile. He shook his head from side to side. “But your feelings for me… I thought it was a phase, a crush.”

“Yeah, well, the crush has lasted for almost three years now,” Boruto mumbled, with a small grunt, scratching the top of his head awkwardly again. “It doesn't matter, anyway. As I said, I'm happy, I've accepted it, and it's fine.”

“But?”

“Why are you pushing it?”

“Because I'm marrying your father and this isn't something I'll be willing to talk about after I’m supposed to be your ‘other parent’ Boruto,” Sasuke retorted, his tone definitely more demanding now. “So, if we need to clear some air, now’s the time.”

Boruto frowned at him, trying to understand what the man wanted from him when he’d already expressed his feelings so straightforwardly. “You’re so stubborn, Sasuke,” he said, slightly annoyed, his eyes staring into Sasuke’s dark, intense ones that seemed to pierce straight into his very soul. “Again, what’s the point? It won’t change anything for either of us.”

He took a few gulps in his beer, never looking away.

Sasuke seemed to pause. “I’m glad you realize that,” Sasuke said slowly, after a bit. “Still… is that all you want to say to me?”

Boruto blinked several times. For some reason his heart skipped an unpleasant beat that knocked a bit of air off his chest.

For a few seconds, he and Sasuke simply stared at each other as if seeing who would falter first. Boruto’s blue eyes scanned Sasuke’s features quickly in search for something hidden as his brain raced with thoughts, doubts and vague hopes. He could tell there was moment of utmost intimacy happening between them and it was as precious as it was nerve wrecking.

And then, Boruto suddenly understood that, no matter what happened in the future and regardless of how close they’d come to be, this particular moment was one never to be repeated, and this conversation was never to be brought up again.

This was a one-time offer Sasuke was making, and the man didn’t need to say anything else for Boruto to know that in the future, there would be no room for anything else concerning this matter, because once Sasuke married Naruto, he would absolutely not accept anyone else’s feelings imposed upon him. The moment they became a true family, Sasuke would draw the final line between himself and Boruto.

But that line wasn’t drawn yet.

Sasuke was a truly brave and amazing man. How sad, Boruto thought, wanting to smile but not being able to. He thought that Sasuke must really love their family to give himself this much, both to Naruto and Boruto, in different ways, but with equal devotion.

Wow, Boruto thought, turning carefully so he could face the man. I’m not over him at all.

“I wish… I could’ve at least had a chance to pursue you,” Boruto muttered, still unmindful of filtering his thoughts as they left his mouth, his eyes glued to Sasuke’s, unfaltering. “A part of me is so happy for my dad because I know he loves you like crazy and that you make him happy, but another part of me is just… so frustrated that I have to resign to this without fighting. Because, even if I want to fight, I know I shouldn’t. More than that, I know it would be useless.”

“Yes, it would,” Sasuke agreed, also lowering his voice, even though his expression was still hard to read. “If it makes you feel better, even if your father and I hadn’t gotten together, I still wouldn’t have hooked up with you, not because of your age, or your looks, but…”

“Because you’ve been in love with my dad for ages and you got a divorce because of your unresolved feelings and you had no intention of being in a relationship ever again,” Boruto interrupted, rolling his eyes. “I figured as much. But a guy could hope, right? At least I’d feel better knowing I had tried to change your mind.”

Sasuke’s expression turned to one of sympathy. “I’m really sorry, Boruto.”

“Not as sorry as I am,” the young man said, before biting on his lower lip. He had the intense urge to somehow come closer to the man so he could, just for a moment, close that insurmountable gap between them just for a little while before he missed the chance, but he was afraid to push Sasuke further away. Even if the man was in his life, caring for him, being a best friend, touching him as family did, it was as if they lived worlds apart. “Sasuke…”

“Hold this for me,” Sasuke said, shoving his bottle of beer against Boruto’s chest, who had no choice but to confusedly hold on to it as Sasuke moved away towards the sliding glass doors of the balcony. A little surprised, Boruto saw the man pull the black curtains closed – a few people inside seemed a little curious – before closing the door as well. No-one could see anything to the balcony, and neither could they see anything to the room inside.

Sasuke then approached Boruto once more and promptly grabbed for both their bottles, crouching down to put them down on the floor next to their feet.

When the man straightened up, he took a single step towards the younger man until their chests were teasingly pressed together, but Sasuke’s expression was anything but sensual – more daring than anything else. “Ask,” he said simply.

That was all Boruto needed to understand what Sasuke meant, and he didn’t know if he felt suddenly very scared or very excited.

But he wasn’t one to back down, nor to hesitate when something he wanted was presented to him to easily. “I don’t need to ask for something that’s being offered, do I?” he said, but gave no time for Sasuke to reply because he was already bringing both his hands to Sasuke’s cheeks and quickly leaning forward to press his mouth to the one in front of him.

Boruto wasn’t new to this. While he hadn’t exactly had many girlfriends, he’d had his share of flings, so he understood about kissing and – unknown to his father – sex. He knew the motions, was familiar with the feelings and technical aspects, so he thought he knew what to expect and what to do. However, this didn’t feel like anything he had ever known.

As soon as his lips touched Sasuke’s, his heart seemed to explode, a pool of heat bubbling inside his stomach and flaring up a sudden and unexpected surge of arousal unlike anything he had ever felt. Many urges awakened within him, and yet, a few of the many feelings he had seemed to somehow ground him and put a stop to any sort of irrational and impulsive actions.

Sasuke’s mouth was different from others Boruto had kissed, and there was something about him that was demanding of respect and created an immediate distance.

Sasuke allowed Boruto’s lips to move over his own before responding without a single trace of hesitance, both his hands moving to rest on Boruto’s waist to create enough contact to be intimate, but not enough to be improper. Even in spite of making the silent offer, he was still imposing his own rules.

Sasuke allowed himself to be kissed and to kiss back expertly. Their kiss was slow but dynamic. He didn’t protest Boruto’s thumbs caressing his jawline before Boruto’s hands moved away so he could put his arms around him and hold him closer, carefully demanding more proximity. He never thought he’d ever get the chance to have the man in his arms like this and he couldn’t help but feel a wave of longing crashing over him.

Sasuke tasted of beer and something salty, and he kissed with calculated precision, adapting to Boruto’s rhythm easily – he was a good kisser, but his passion was either very controlled or non-existent at all. Boruto had seen him kiss Naruto, and he was sure it had been nothing like this. That kind of deliverance was exclusive to Naruto, it seemed, and Boruto could read the message loud and clear.

Still, it was a small piece of heaven that Boruto knew didn’t belong to him and he’d take what he could get.

When he dared his tongue to flick out carefully to invade Sasuke’s mouth, he could feel the man’s energy shifting to one of slight discomfort. Still, he allowed their tongues to slide over each other a few times, indulging Boruto’s whims. If Boruto had a say in this, he knew very well what he was willing to have that tongue do. In fact, the things he felt he could do to Sasuke right now were probably too dirty to describe. Shame that Sasuke’s body language didn’t respond.

How funny, Boruto thought vaguely, feeling short of breath. He really can’t see me as a lover at all.

It wasn’t difficult to tell. After all, how many times had Boruto been with girls who had wanted him but towards whom he’d had no interest in?

And this was probably why Boruto’s respect and admiration for Sasuke seemed to escalate further. This man belonged to his father and would not give himself to someone else at all. Those lips, that body, that heart… all of it Naruto’s.

It was a comforting, yet sad thought.

Maybe this was why Boruto couldn’t abuse his luck even though he was sure Sasuke would’ve allowed a few more innocent indulgences here and there.

 

_I love him. It fucking sucks._

With one lack peck, Boruto broke the kiss and pulled away slightly. He didn’t know if he felt grateful or regretful. He had enjoyed it – hell, his brain was fuzzy and his hormones were all over the place – but he hadn’t expected for the distance between them to be this prominent, and it hurt.

Sasuke looked at him firmly but gently, his slightly flushed cheeks a sight for sore eyes that made Boruto’s mouth run dry. They didn’t move for a bit, Boruto’s mind having gone blank for some reason.

“You’re not telling your father about this, ever,” Sasuke whispered seriously, his hands caressing Boruto’s sides absently. There were things left unsaid between them they both understood but couldn’t voice. It was enough that they were aware of this.

“I treasure this enough to take it to the grave,” Boruto said, forcing a lopsided grin that Sasuke returned. “My dad has enough of you to not care about me having such a meaningless thing.”

“Oh, he’d care alright,” Sasuke said, with a snort. Then, he became dead serious once more. “Hey, Boruto. For what it’s worth, I meant it when I said I don’t want to replace your mother. I’m not your father, and while I do see you as a family, I don’t want to see you as a son. More than anything, you’re a friend, and someone I know I can rely on. You’re not a kid in my eyes anymore. You understand me?”

“I do,” Boruto muttered.

“I may not be able to accept your feelings for obvious reasons,” Sasuke retorted, gripping at Boruto’s t-shirt with both hands. “But know that I appreciate them and will always respect them, no matter what, until you find someone else to care for and who’ll care for you the same way.”

_Can I tell you that I love you to the point where I don’t think I’ll ever fall in love again?_

Boruto knew he was having childish thoughts moved by his young age because, truth was, what the hell did he know about true love or relationships? To him, right now, he felt like Sasuke was the only person he’d ever love like that, and while he too cherished his own feelings, he always wished for the day to come when he’d want to get rid of them and move on.

_I want to at least tell you that I love you before you…_

The thought crossed Boruto’s mind, but at that same moment, a small knock on the glass door over the curtains shattered the moment and a hand peeked out to slide the door slightly open.

“Is everything alright?” Naruto’s voice could be heard, but it was clear that he didn’t want to intrude on whatever he thought was happening outside because he didn’t peek. “Gaara’s leaving, he wants to say goodbye.”

It was Boruto who pulled away from Sasuke, easily releasing him from the hug he had trapped him in. Sasuke’s fingertips brushed his sides as he stepped back before throwing him a look he couldn’t identify – was that worry? – but Boruto simply flashed him a large grin. “It’s fine dad, we were just talking,” he said, mustering up a jovial tone.

The curtain was pulled to the side, revealing a smiling Naruto, who slid the door further open so he could come outside. He threw a rather inquisitive look at both Boruto and Sasuke, but otherwise seemed completely oblivious. “How’s it going? Are my two favourite guys having fun?” he asked, approaching them so he was occupying the now empty space between Boruto and Sasuke. After exuberantly lifting his arms, he put one of each over the other two’s shoulders amicably before pulling Boruto close so he could playfully bump his forehead with his son’s temple. “Don’t leave me out, I’ll get jealous.”

“We were just having a heart to heart,” Sasuke said dismissively, but offering Naruto a rare obviously endeared look. Or well, rare for others, because Boruto had seen it several times.

“Is that so?” Naruto inquired with mock surprise, quirking up his eyebrows and looking from one to the other. “Anything I should be worried about?”

“Nah, I was just telling Sasuke how much I love him,” Boruto said, in a somewhat purposefully teasing manner that actually made both Sasuke and Naruto startle visibly. Totally worth it from their expressions. “I mean, he’s been nothing but awesome to Himawari and me, and he’s just a great person who loves you and clearly wants us to be the best family possible. I was telling Sasuke how much I appreciate him and how glad I am that it’s come down to this.” Boruto smiled widely. “I swear if you guys ever break up I’m not talking to either of you again. You’re like, perfect for each other, so I’m not letting you two screw this up.”

“I have the best son ever,” Naruto breathed, seeming relieved but arrogant and he stuck his proud nose up. “As if we’d ever screw it up! Not a second time; right, Sasuke?”

“Not under my watch, no,” Sasuke agreed. “I’ll have your balls decorating my wall before you can fuck me over.”

“Scary!” Naruto said, flinching. Boruto couldn’t help but laugh. “I thought you loved my balls!”

“That’s way too much information already,” Boruto said, making a disgusted face and pulling away from his father’s embrace, which allowed the man to put another arm lovingly around his soon to be husband. Boruto watched, torn between happiness and bitterness as his father pressed a loud kiss to Sasuke’s cheek before nuzzling it with the tip of his nose.

“Were you eating that god-awful cheese again?” Sasuke asked, frowning at Naruto. “Your breath smells horrible.”

“Aw, come on, you know I love it!” Naruto whined. “Plus, it’s super expensive, we can’t let it go to waste!”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have bought ridiculous amounts of it when you know no-one likes it,” Sasuke accused. “I’m glad you prefer cheese over kissing, because you’re definitely not kissing _me_ anytime soon smelling like that.”

“Aww, but Sasuke!”

Shoving his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, Boruto rolled his eyes at the scene, but the corner of his mouth twitched upwards before he could stop it. Those two would probably bicker about useless stuff for the rest of the night, he already knew the drill. As long as they kept on being like this forever, it was alright. This was what he had given up Sasuke for, and this was, without a doubt, what Sasuke had chosen, surely many years ago, before Boruto had ever been born. Maybe Naruto had chosen it as well, or maybe it was just that they had been meant to be all along. Sometimes, things could be confusing, their dynamics weird. Sometimes, they seemed as different as water was from oil, and other times, it was like they were one of a kind. That was them, regardless of people getting it or not, and in the end, truly, all it matter was that they wanted to be together.

And Boruto knew he was no-one to meddle between them. He never had a chance to begin with. He tried to think about whether there was something that he could have said or done with Sasuke’s last offer for honesty, but in the end, he realized he’d said enough. Being honest hadn’t made him feel better, and kissing Sasuke had been more eye-opening that exactly fulfilling, so…

It had all been doomed to begin with. Because he had no right to try and change something that had probably been designed by God himself from the very start.

And Boruto knew that, regardless of his own feeling ever changing or not, he’d always do whatever he could to nurture and protect that hard-won happiness for those two for as long as he possibly could.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on this!


End file.
